1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder device, and more particularly to a tool holder device that allows easy and ready removal of hexagonal wrenches (i.e., Allen wrenches).
2. Description of the Related Art
Allen wrenches are widely used in daily life, and tool holders therefor are used. A typical Allen wrench holder, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 311514, generally comprises a number of receiving holes each having a flange formed on an inner periphery thereof for holding a relatively longer section of an Allen wrench. However, the flange is apt to be worn out after a term of usage and thus loses its holding function. In addition, removal of an Allen wrench held in the, e.g., fifth receiving hole requires previous 90xc2x0 rotation of four Allen wrenches held in the preceding four receiving holes. Furthermore, the holder is usually made of plastic and thus might shrink during manufacture, which may affect the dimension of the flange. As a result, the Allen wrench may not be reliably held in place, as itself has a certain tolerance. FIGS. 3 and 4 of Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 311514 illustrate another conventional Allen wrench holder which comprises a number of receiving holes each for holding the relatively longer section of an Allen wrench. Although retaining ribs are provided, the retaining effect is poor such that the Allen wrench is apt to disengage from the retaining ribs and thus declines. As a result, the Allen wrench may completely disengage from the holder. In order to solve this problem, Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 311514 discloses an Allen wrench holder that includes two retaining points for each Allen wrench to be held, one for retaining the relatively longer section of the Allen wrench, while the other for retaining the relatively shorter section of the Allen wrench. Yet, the Allen wrench will sway if it only engages with one of the retaining points. In addition, the user must align the Allen wrench with the retaining points and then apply a force to insert the Allen wrench into the receiving compartment so as to hold the Allen wrench by the two retaining points. However, such operation requires both hands. Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 295896 discloses an Allen wrench holder that has receiving compartments defined in both sides thereof for receiving Allen wrenches. Namely, it is merely a duplicate of the structure of Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 311514 and thus has the same disadvantage. In addition, there is a long and unfulfilled need in a tool holder that may hold hexagonal wrenches in an upright manner and allow ready removal of the Allen wrenches for easy use.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved tool holder device that includes a tool holder for holding hexagonal wrenches in an upright manner and allowing ready removal of the Allen wrenches for easy use.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a tool holder device comprises a main board, a slide seat releasably engaged with the main board and including a plurality of pegs, and a tool holder including a plurality of receptacles with different diameters for releasably holding wrenches of various sizes. The tool holder is releasably engaged with the slide seat. Each receptacle includes means for releasably holding an associated wrench in place. When the tool holder is engaged with the slide seat, each peg of the slide seat is received in an associated receptacle of the tool holder, and a wrench received in the tool holder rests on an associated peg with the wrench being not held by an associated holding means, thereby allowing ready removal of the wrench from the tool holder.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a tool holder device comprises a main board having a plurality of pegs thereon, and a tool holder releasably engaged with the main board. The tool holder includes a plurality of receptacles with different diameters for releasably holding wrenches of various sizes. Each receptacle includes means for releasably holding an associated wrench in place. When the tool holder is engaged with the main board, each peg of the main board is received in an associated receptacle of the tool holder, and a wrench received in the tool holder rests on an associated peg with the wrench being not held by an associated holding means, thereby allowing ready removal of the wrench from the tool holder.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a tool holder device comprises a main board and a seat including a plurality of pegs having holes of different diameters for holding wrenches of various sizes.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.